


Prep School Immortal

by Beth_isnt_edgy



Series: Prep School Shenanigans [1]
Category: Prep School Blues (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Doing the work nobody wants or deserves, I adore Edgar okay, I know, Inspiration from My Immortal UwU, I’m fucking awful, Larsen is trying to be an edge lord, Multi, Parody, Special Gays, except myself and satan, he can’t compare to my boy Edgar, it’s okay to hate me, jack is still soft, read at your own fuckin risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_isnt_edgy/pseuds/Beth_isnt_edgy
Summary: Inspired by my favourite piece of literature- My Immortals, mixed with my other favourite piece of literature- Prep school blues.Ridiculous shenanigans from my uncontrollable mindI’m sorryTHIS IS A JOKE I LOVE PSB, ITS WRITER AND ITS CHARACTERS I SWEAR ILL DO THEM JUSTICE ONE DAYThat’s allIf you read this...good luck and god blesshttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/9865863/1/My-Immortal





	1. The Emo and The Theatre Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress or whatever

Hi my name is Larsen Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have short carob brown hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that matches my mid black and depressing brown eyes like dirty tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mark Zuckerberg (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Eric Trump but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.  
I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch and I go to a school called Prospere Academy in Beaumont Illinois and I’m in Sophomore year (I’m sixteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.  
For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Prospere. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I threw a whiskey flask at them 

"Hey Larsen!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jack!  
"What's up Jack?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, I heard my imaginary friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!  
Chapter 2.  
AN: Fangz 2 Jo 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6969XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood mixed with liqueur from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Metallica shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of fake clip-on-earrings on my ears cuz I was too scared to get them pierced. You might think I’m a wimp....but I’m not. I made my brown hair spiky and sharp like vampire fangs (but not like mine. Mine are straight and white like humans.) with gel.

 

At school I approached my friend, Fareed and he grinned at me. He flipped his void-black hair with pink streaks and winked with a auburn eye. He had on his ripped blazer with a black mini skirt, Emo glasses, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. He also had on goth makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Jack yesterday!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Jack?" she asked as we left the courtyard and into the Hall.

"No I so fucking don't, man!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" He exclaimed. Just then, Jack walked up to me.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Hey...man." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, theres a performance of Joolius Ceser on at the theatre." he told me.  
"Oh?" I said. I don’t like plays- they’re for theatre kids not goths.  
"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped. I don’t like theatre- but I like Jack.  
“Sure.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
CHAPTER THREE FANGS FIR READING 

 

On the night of the play I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I wanted to make a bit of effort not because I care about stupid theatre though.  
I felt a little depressed then, so I poured ice cream on my head. I read a depressing magazine while I waited for it to stop melting and I listened to some Metallica. ~You see, I read “Depresso magazine” an emo, educational and depressing magazine for all the sobbing, ice cream pouring goths out there. Don’t cry alone! Use my voucher code PSB11 for a free copy of the first issue!~ I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. I could barely see, just the way I like it. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood and vodka so I was ready to go to the concert.  
I went outside. Jack was waiting there in front of his two seater bicycle. He was wearing a knitted jumper, baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner. Clearly he was copying my style. I didn’t mind.


	2. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries

“Hey Jack!” I said in a depressed voice.  
“Hi Larsen.” he said back. We sat on the bike and pedalled to the place with the play. On the way Jack smoked weed for the first time. We both laughed after he stopped coughing and we went to sit down in the seats in front of the stage as we listened to the opening lines.  
“I shall remember: When Caesar says 'do this,' it is perform'd.” Said Anthony (I don’t own da lines 2 dat play).  
“Anthony is pretty fuckin hot.” I said to Jack, taking a sip of the whiskey flask from my pocket. Dented from throwing it earlier.  
Suddenly Jack looked sad.  
“What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the play. Then I caught on.  
"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
"Really?" asked Jack sensitively and he smiled at my ice cream covered face.  
"Really." I said, putting an arm around him all protectively. Jack blushes with a gentle squeak. "Besides I don't even know Anthony and he's going out with Cleo-fucking-Patra.I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly face.  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time despite the boring play that was for nerds. So did Draco. After the play, I drank some blood and Jack had water. He asked Tillius Cimber and Gaius Cassus Longinus for their autographs and photos with them. We got nerdy tees which I instantly poured blood on so everyone knew I was emo. Jack and I crawled back onto the bike, but Jack didn't go back into school, instead he steered the bike into… the hidden forest near the bridge!

 

N: I sed stup flaming ok Jacks name is Jak nut mary su OK! LARSEN IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX696969XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"JACK!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I had to get home. I needed to pour ice cream on my head again and clean my whiskey covered coffin.  
Jack didn't answer but he stopped the bike and he walked off it. I walked off it too, curiously.  
"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.  
"Larsen?" he asked gingerly.  
"What?" I snapped.  
Jack leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.  
And then… suddenly just as I Jack kissed me passionately. Jack climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my fishnet and I took of his knitted sweater. I even took of my bra!!! we did it for the first time. I never expected to be a bottom- I thought I was a TOP. I was wrong.

 

“OwO! OwO! OwO!" And then….  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
It was….Mr. Dubois! The headmaster!

 

Chapter 5.  
AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Mr.Dubois swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!


	3. Phantom edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larsen and Jack are insulted, Snap is merciful and my boy makes an appearance

Mr. Dubois made Jack and I follow him. I didn’t have time to get dressed again so I just put the fishnets on my arms. I had to put at least something on- I’m not a slut!! “You poser fools!” I started to cry tears of blood down my filthy Neapolitan flavoured face. Jack comforted me. When we went back to Prospere Mr.Dubois took us to Mr.London and Professor Snap who I didn’t like much because he always complained that I got his name wrong. I didn’t. He’s just a stupid prep!  
"I found them having sexual intercourse in the Forest while on my daily walk- where all I do is walk and nothing else!" Mr. Dubois yelled in a furious voice while shoving a spliff emerging from his pocket back down with haste.  
"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre, not special gays?" asked Mr.London

 

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Snap.  
And then Jack shrieked. “BECAUSE I LIKE THIS BOY!”  
Everyone was quiet. Dubois and Mr.London still looked mad but Professor Snap said. “Fine. Very well. You may go home.”  
“Thanks Professor Snap” I muttered coldly, and Professor Snap sighed. Jack and I left the school building while the teachers glared at us. “Are you okay, Larsen?” Jack asked me gently. 

“Yeah I guess." I lied. I went home and entered the bathroom- not noticing Jack was stalking me from the bushes and brushed my teeth and my hair, washed my face and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….  
Jack was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing dancing queen, ending with the quote “Did my heart ever love till now?” From Shookspeer. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back home. He exited through my closet and didn’t come out again, I think there’s a magic portal to his house in there. The wind coming from closet sounded like breathing. It’s creepy. I like creepy things, I’m a goth not a prep or nerd okay?! 

 

Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple from the left over can I’d used on the wall the week before. The portal to Jacks house seemed closed now. I left my closet doors open just in case.  
I got to school early and had breakfast in the main hall. I had self-defence-cereal (my favourite brand) with blood instead of milk and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic ghost with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much phantom eyeliner that it was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick.

He didn’t have a physical form anymore but had red eyes just like Jacks contact lenses and there was no smile on his face anymore. He had a sexy American accent. He was so sexy that my body went all hot like an erection only I’m alive and he’s not so I didn’t get one you sicko.  
I couldn’t help but choke on the last piece of cereal in my mouth.

“Hmph.” He grumbled with piercing eyes  
“Who are you?” I demanded with no intention,  
already knowing the answer.

“Don’t act like you can’t remember me douchebag.” The pale boy sighed  
“Oh-Edgar!” I exclaimed through clenched teeth. “Hey dude, how’s life?” 

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked around at the other students in the hall, he seemed to be searching for someone.  
“Uh I mean how’s death......” a long silence “.....how’re things man?” 

Edgar slumped into the chair next to me in defeat and shook his head. “You’re a fucking asshole” He hissed. I couldn’t tell wether he meant it or not. Then Jack came up behind me, and with widened eyes- Edgar disappeared. Jack told me he had a surprise, so I followed him.


End file.
